1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer device of a headlamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a washer device of a headlamp for a vehicle that opens a nozzle cover to which a nozzle unit is integrally mounted by using a washer liquid circulating structure inside the nozzle unit and the hydraulic pressure of a washer motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, headlamps of high luminance are mounted to opposite lateral sides of the front of a vehicle in order to allow a driver to secure a sufficient visual field when there is a difficulty in securing a visual field during night or due to foggy, snowy, or rainy weather.
In recent years, washer devices are increasingly mounted to headlamps of high luminance such as HID headlamps in order to solve a problem in securing a frontal visual field caused by contamination of lens surfaces of the headlamps like washer devices applied to windshield glasses.
Currently, separate telescopes are being applied to washer devices of headlamps for almost all vehicles in order to solve problems such as blocking of ejection nozzles due to introduction of foreign substances.
Since such a washer device of a headlamp for a vehicle uses a separate cover, it has an excellent appearance. In addition, since it solves blocking of an ejection nozzle due to introduction of foreign substances, it is excellent in quality.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-61540 discloses a washer device of a headlamp in which a rotary motor and a rotational force transferring mechanism are separately used instead of a telescope.
However, a washer device of a headlamp to which a telescope is applied needs a gap between a housing and a piston for upward and downward movement of the piston, and when moisture introduced into the gap is frozen, the operation of the washer device becomes impossible, secondarily causing loosing of a bumper and a nozzle cover and unsafe closing drive of a cover after use of the washer device.
In addition, such a washer device requires a telescope, a separate bracket for fixing the telescope, a housing, and a piston, causing additional costs.
Moreover, since Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-61540 has a problem in that the rotational force transferring mechanism is corroded by a washer liquid introduced between a bumper and a nozzle cover or moisture introduced during washing of the vehicle or in a rainy day, a separate cover for preventing introduction of moisture needs to be mounted to a gear unit and a fixing bracket, causing disadvantages in the aspect of layout and additional costs.
Furthermore, since the nozzle cover is opened and closed by applying a separate rotary drive motor for driving the rotational force transferring mechanism, a motor is required in addition to a washer motor, causing disadvantages in weight and costs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.